


[Commission] Wedding Night

by rpickman



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bridal selection at Don Corneo's, But Tifa is all on her own, Corneo rimming tifa, Don Corneo is an ass man, Dubious Consent, F/M, She likes it way more than she wants to, Whatever it takes to save Avalanche, ass worship, bound legs, clean rimming, no panties, not vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpickman/pseuds/rpickman
Summary: Tifa infiltrates Don Corneo's mansion to gather information but quickly gets in over her head when Corneo sees through her disguise and tricks her into his bedroom. She's got the ass of his dreams and he promises he'll share all the information she wants after he's had a taste.Check out my profile for ways you can contact me to get a story of your own written.
Relationships: Don Corneo/Tifa Lockhart
Kudos: 8





	[Commission] Wedding Night

“You want my **what**?!” Tifa took a half-step back, subconsciously tightening her hands into fists. She almost fell into a fighting stance, but the high-heels she wore threw her off balance.   
“Did I stutter?” The speaker, one of Don Corneo’s interchangeable henchmen, leered at her, holding out one hand. “The Don’s got kind of a dress code for his auditions.”  
Tifa glared back at him. It was true, she knew exactly what he had demanded from her. She shifted her weight from one foot to another, uncertain of how to respond. _Screw it, in for an inch, in for a mile. You knew what you were in for when you took this mission._  
“Can I get some privacy?”   
The goon laughed and theatrically turned his gaze towards the ceiling, waving a hand in a ‘hurry up’ gesture. For a moment, she was tempted to just clock the creep and taking her chances exploring Corneo’s mansion on her own. Shaking her head slightly, she forced herself to unclench her fists. Taking one asshole out with a sucker punch would be a piece of cake, but she hadn’t had the chance to smuggle her gloves or materia in with her. Even unarmed, she was confident she could take out a dozen or so of the Don’s thugs…but who knew how many of them she’d have to face if she was discovered?   
So she obeyed, reaching down and tugging the hem of her deep blue minidress over the curve of her hips, exposing her matching blue panties. Hooking her thumbs underneath the waistband she leaned forward and pulled them down her long, smooth legs.   
As she bent down to pull them past her high heels, the leering thug took an opportunity to sneak a peek. His smile widened at the sight of her large, round breasts, barely contained by the dress as she bent over. Her movements caused them to sway gloriously from side to side. The man shook his head, turning his eyes back to the ceiling before he was tempted to take any kind of rash action with the beautiful woman in front of him. The Don wouldn’t take kindly to one of his people man-handling one of his brides-to-be.   
Tifa plucked her panties off the floor and straightened, tugging her dress down to her thighs again. Without her panties, she was exceptionally aware of just how short this dress was. She wasn’t exactly a stranger to revealing clothes…she knew exactly how good she looked and had never been shy about showing it off. But she had already been feeling vulnerable without her weapons…going commando just magnified the sensation.   
This was only reinforced when a slight gust of wind drifted between her legs, tickling the bare lips of her pussy. She had made sure to wax, just in case, and the feeling of cold air on her skin made her shiver. Suppressing her nervousness, she cleared her throat to catch the man’s attention.  
The Don’s henchman lowered his head and she could practically feel his eyes sliding up her long, bare legs and over the barely-concealed curves of her hips and chest. She’d been getting looks like that ever since she had entered the mansion. Trying to conceal her self-consciousness, she held out the balled-up handful of fabric.   
Wiggling his eyebrows, the man took the panties from her. Meeting her gaze, he held them up to his nose and gave them a vulgar sniff. She felt her the knuckles of her left hand popping as she resisted the urge to break his jaw. _Remember, Tifa. This is for Avalanche. This is for the Planet._  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of them.” He stuffed the panties into the pocket of his grimy vest. “I’ll let Kotch know you’re ready.”  
With a mocking salute, he turned on his heels and walked out the door, closing it behind him and leaving Tifa alone in the dungeon.   
She let her gaze wander over the bare stone walls. The cast iron cages. The torture devices. She winced upon catching sight of a wooden horse.   
Ominous.  
She was starting to question the wisdom of this particular expedition. She had assumed that getting some face-to-face time with Don Corneo would be pretty easy…just shake her tits in front of his face and he’d be ready to go. Then once they were alone it would be child’s play to get the pudgy bastard in a leg-lock and force him to reveal any information he had on Avalanche.   
But now that she was alone and unarmed, locked somewhere in the depths of the Don’s mansion, her plan didn’t seem as sound as it had before. She couldn’t help but think about the number of men she had seen when she was taken into the mansion…and what they might do if they caught on to her true intentions.   
She was starting to regret telling Cloud to wait for her back at Seventh Heaven.   
_Stop it, she chided herself. You are a sexy, ass-kicking goddess. You can do this. Just keep your cool…and just make sure to play along with Corneo until you get the chance to-_  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the groan of the wooden dungeon door opening. She jumped slightly, almost snapping one of her heels on the paving stone floor. It was Kotch, Don Corneo’s mohawked lieutenant.   
“Hello, hello.” He grinned at her. He was wearing dark sunglasses, even in the dim light of the dungeon, but she could tell that he was giving her the same ocular pat-down as the other goon. She could practically feel his eyes groping their way across her breasts and down her legs. “You’re a lucky lady, tonight!”   
“Lucky?” Tifa responded uncertainly. What counted as ‘lucky’ in this situation? Did he mean the Don wasn’t picking a girl tonight?   
“That’s right.” He jerked his head, gesturing for her to follow him. “Normally the Don likes to have his pick of two or three girls…but he’s feeling impatient tonight. Took one look at your picture and he decided to have the audition right away. So you won’t have to wait for us to find any other girls.”  
“Oh…well, that’s good.” She was relieved, although she was also kicking herself for not gathering enough information ahead of time. She hadn’t realized that there might be other girls involved. That could have ruined everything.   
“Come on, we don’t want to keep the Don waiting.”   
Tifa clenched and unclenched her fists nervously as she followed Kotch down the dark hallway.   
  


******************

  
  
“Introducing Wall Market’s most eligible bachelor, the one and only Don Corneo!” Kotch announced grandly as he opened the office door.   
Beyond the door was the Don’s huge office and audience chamber. Like most of the mansion, this place was decked out in Wutai-style furniture and ornaments, all covered in gaudy layers of gilt. Tifa was caught between a mixture of awe and horror at the display of wealth. Just one of the half-dozen golden Leviathan statues decorating the walls was probably worth enough to feed a Sector Seven family for years.   
Dominating the room was a large desk, just as ornate and elaborate as everything else, and behind it sat Don Corneo himself. He was stocky: about the same height as Tifa but with a build easily twice as wide. He wore a fur coat and a shirt with several buttons undone, revealing a thatch of chest hair. His fingers glittered with bejeweled rings as he toyed with the gold medallion around his neck.   
He had the toothy smile of a hungry shark.   
“Nice. Very nice.” He rose from behind the desk, his leather chair creaking in protest. His golden pompadour mohawk bobbed up and down as he came out from behind the desk and approached Tifa.   
She gave Don Corneo a flirty little half-smile and a tilt of her head as he approached. She ran one hand through her long, glossy black hair, letting it shine in the light of the chandelier mounted on the ceiling.   
Don Corneo circled her, walking half-crouched with an odd little bouncing gait. He reached out and hooked a few strands of her hair in one chubby finger and brought it to his nose, sniffing deeply. He rolled his eyes back, groaning in satisfaction as he inhaled the scent of Tifa’s perfumed shampoo.   
“Like what you see?” Tifa stretched her arms up over her head, a pose she knew put her assets on display to incredible effect.   
“Oh yeah, I can dig it.” Corneo was bobbing his head, as though to the rhythm of unheard music. He circled behind her once more and she could feel him brush her hair out of the way to give him an unrestricted view of her rear. “Tell me, little lady…have you ever been with a man before?”  
Tifa giggled, doing her best impression of a shy maiden. She had been expecting this.  
“No, Don Corneo. Never. I’ve been saving myself for a real man…someone like you.” The first part, at least, was true. Working at a rough bar like the Seventh Heaven meant that plenty of men had made a pass at her. Some had even tried to go a bit further than that when she turned them down. Something they quickly learned to regret. But tonight…if it was for Avalanche…she’d be willing to do whatever it took.   
_Hopefully, it won’t come to that._  
Don Corneo bit his finger, an expression of ecstatic lust on his face at Tifa’s proclamation of virginity. Kotch, standing in the corner with another fellow (she thought his name might be Scotch), shook his head and let out an envious wolf-whistle.   
“Hot damn…Don, if you don’t want her, I’ll take her!”   
“Keep your chocobo in the barn, Kotch.” Don Corneo ran a finger across his tiny mustache. “I’m still…inspecting the goods. Honey, be a doll and put your hands on my desk, would you?”   
Tifa obeyed, sashaying over to the gaudy desk and leaning down to rest both her palms on the edge. She felt another playful draft licking over the smooth skin of her vulva as her new position tugged her skirt higher.   
Don Corneo wasted no time, slapping his meaty palms onto her thighs and then slipping them up and under her skirt until he was cupping her ass cheeks with both hands. Despite herself, Tifa let out a tiny gasp of surprise at his boldness and involuntarily arched her back, which only had the effect of pressing her butt firmly against his palms.   
Corneo chuckled, perhaps mistaking Tifa’s surprise for an offering. He lifted his hands higher, pulling the hem of her blue dress over her waist and completely baring her backside. Tifa bit her lip, doing her best to stand firm and keep herself from pulling away as the Don and his goons stared at her naked ass.  
“Gorgeous…” Corneo breathed, something like awe in his voice. He lowered his fingers back down to the curve of her ass cheeks and spread them apart.   
_I guess it’s a good thing I waxed, huh?_ Tifa had to suppress a hysterical urge to giggle, her fingers clenching on the desk as Don Corneo inspected her, making little coos of delight as he spread her wide open in the middle of his office. _Keep it together, Tifa. You can do this. You’re a badass, remember?_   
A shiver ran down her spine. Fear? Or…something else? The cold air was tingling against the bare skin of her womanhood but her face and chest felt hot. Something was stirring.  
_No!_ Her fingers gripped the desk, cracks appearing in the expensive wood as she struggled to suppress the unwanted thoughts bubbling up from her subconscious.   
She almost collapsed with relief when Don Corneo released his grip on her butt and allowed her dress to fall back into place. She tried her best not to rise too quickly, nor to reveal the mixture of dread and embarrassment and…other things…roiling in her chest.   
“Simply…” Corneo brought his chubby, be-ringed fingers to his lips and blowing chef’s kiss, a look of supreme bliss on his face. “…sublime. I knew there was no need to wait…no one could surpass you, my dear bride.”  
Tifa did her best to keep her breathing steady, focusing on the centering exercises she had learned from her master. She gave the Don a smile and a polite bow of the head. “I’m overjoyed to be chosen. Tonight, I’ll make sure to show you my gratitude…my husband.”   
Her words seemed to have a profound effect on Corneo, who exploded with raucous, perverse laughter. Tifa took an involuntary step back, bumping against Corneo’s desk, as he spins in place, jumping up and down and clapping his hands like a drunken monkey. Kotch and Scotch both looked on impassively, apparently unfazed by their boss’ behavior.   
To Tifa’s astonishment, Don Corneo bounded over to her and grabbed her around the waist. With surprising strength, he hefted her into the air and tossed her over his shoulder. He continued to bounce and spin, making Tifa slightly dizzy as she balanced uncomfortably on his shoulder.   
“Kotch, Scotch. You did good tonight. Real good.” Don Corneo slapped his hand against Tifa’s backside, which was barely covered by the dress in her new, awkward position. “You two get back to work…but trust me, there’s going to be a special bonus for you if things go well tonight.”   
With that, Don Corneo let out another hooting laugh and bounded towards the back door of his office. Tifa tried her best to keep her bearings, in case she needed to make an escape later, but it was difficult as she was carried along the hallway in reverse, bouncing up and down on the Don’s shoulder.   
She was still impressed at his apparent strength…despite her outward softness, Tifa had a solid core of muscle and she knew that she was heavier than most onlookers might expect. That was bad news…she had hoped that she’d be able to knock the little man around easily if worse came to worse…but maybe he was tougher than he looked.   
_If I need to, I’ll get him in a leg-lock._ Even if Corneo was more athletic than he appeared, Tifa had thighs that could snap a wooden training dummy in half. If she got them around the little man’s fat neck then she’d have no problem subduing him. “W-w-where a-a-are w-we go-go-oing.” She managed to gasp, doing her best not to bite her tongue as Corneo jostled her about.   
“Why, to our bridal chamber of course!” Corneo laughed, bounding down the hallway. “Here we are!”  
The man stopped, presumably in front of a doorway and Tifa almost lurched off his shoulder as she felt him kick the door open. The bang echoed down the hallway as Don Corneo burst into the room and unceremoniously tossed Tifa down onto something large and soft, which proved to be a large, sheet-covered bed.   
The bedroom displayed the same sense of decorating taste (or lack thereof) as the rest of the mansion. Thick satin sheets were strewn over the bed. The bedposts were carved into the shape of rampant dragons, whose jaws held large, golden hoops that glittered in the light from an oversized chandelier.   
The bed she had been plopped down onto was huge, twice as long and wide as a normal king-sized bed and its mattress was so soft that Tifa sank several inches into it. The whole thing was covered in luxurious gold-and-purple silk and satin sheets and scattered pillows. She couldn’t help but notice that its frame, although just as ostentatiously decorated as the rest of the room, was unusually large and thick. Each bedpost was almost as thick as a street lamp and decorated with seductively posed mermaids.   
Don Corneo turned his back to Tifa to close the door and for a moment she considered launching herself at him right away…but she shook her head. Better to wait for him to lock the door and drop his guard. That way she could subdue him without knocking him out. Besides, if she needed to pump him for information, it might be good to start asking questions while he was still off guard.   
So, as Corneo began fastening several locks on the large, gilded door, she crawled further up the bed. She pulled her legs under herself and rested back on her arms, a position that would hike her dress up over her smooth, creamy thighs and put her exceptional chest on display to maximum effect. She shook her head, letting her long hair fall around her in a dark, glossy halo.   
As the last lock clicked into place, Don Corneo turned. When he saw Tifa posing on the mattress, a sultry, come-hither look in her half-lidded eyes, his mouth literally fell open. Like a ventriloquist’s puppet with a snapped wire. His eyes bugged out and his fingers kneaded the air eagerly.   
“Like what you see, my husband?” Tifa reached up and slowly pulled at one of the strands tied into a bow at her neck, the only thing keeping her tiny blue dress in place.   
At first, Corneo’s only response is a desperate, feral groan of hunger as he waggled his fingers in the air, apparently too stunned by the sight to articulate his lust. His growling turned into a hoarse yowl of delighted laughter as he broke his stasis and leaped onto the bed. The heavy man’s impact on the mattress caused Tifa to actually bounce into the air slightly.   
“I like it. I LOVE IT!” Corneo had one of the silky sheets between his fingers and he was twisting and untwisting as his whole body shook, causing the bed to tremble.   
“Well, why don’t you stop undressing me with your eyes…and start using your hands? Why bother just seeing…when we can do so much more?” Despite her bold words, Tifa was uncertain how far she wanted to let things go. If she could get him off balance enough, maybe she could convince him to spill some information of his own free will…but what would she have to do to make that happen?   
For now, she flipped herself over onto her hands and knees and began to crawl towards the head of the bed, moving sinuously like a panther. She knew that Corneo would have a perfect view of her pink, smooth pussy.  
_Maybe if I give him a bit of a show, he’ll-Oh!_  
Corneo apparently didn’t feel like waiting. She felt his meaty hands close around both of her ankles and he started to tug her back towards the foot of the bed. He had caught her by surprise and managed to pull her legs out from beneath her, causing her to fall face-down onto the bedsheets with a surprised little yelp.   
“Oh, my beautiful bride…my perfect little peach. The things I’m going to dooooo!” Corneo squealed with delight, his hands still clamped around her legs “But first, first let’s make things hot! Hot! Hotter!!”   
_What is this weirdo doing?_ Tifa pulled herself back up onto her elbows, resisting the urge to pull her feet free and kick a few of Don Corneo’s teeth out. She wasn’t ready to break character just yet.   
Looking over her shoulder, she saw Corneo pull a large, golden circlet from under the bed. Blinking in confusion, she didn’t quite realize what was happening until he pulled her ankles together with one hand and snapped the circlet around them.   
_I guess this is okay…that doesn’t look like it would be hard to break if I need to._  
Her heart skipped a beat when Corneo flashed her a grin and she could see something round and green glimmer between his teeth. The corpulent crime lord waggled his tongue against the glowing marble between his teeth.   
_Wait a minute…is that…materia!_   
This was definitely going too far. He could be planning just about anything with magic materia…clouding her mind, turning her into a frog….who knows what the sick bastard had in mind? She knew that she needed to stop him.   
Unfortunately…she hesitated. Maybe it was because of the strange and disturbing situation. Maybe it was concern about her mission. Maybe it was those…other feelings. Whatever the reason, she didn’t react fast enough.   
Don Corneo spat the glowing materia into his palm and slapped it into a socket on the golden device clamped around Tifa’s legs, carved to look like the eye of a wingless dragon. The dragon’s eye flared green as the materia immediately activated.  
Tifa flipped herself over onto her back, pulling her legs apart in a sharp motion and snapping the flimsy lock on the golden bauble pinning her legs together. Before Don Corneo could react, she snapped those powerful, toned legs closed around his neck with the force and finality of a bear trap snapping shut.   
…at least, that’s what she had planned to do.   
The green glow shifted to a psychedelic purple-white, like the glow of a blacklight and the bedroom filled with an odd, static hum. The bed springs groaned in protest and the mattress sunk in the middle, as though a gigas were sitting on it, and Tifa’s legs sank into the soft mattress as though she was sinking into quicksand.   
She tried to pull herself around onto her back but, to her surprise, she couldn’t move her legs a single inch. They weren’t paralyzed…rather it felt like the golden ring locked around them weighed a literal ton. No matter how hard she struggled, she couldn’t budge it…it was like trying to pull an entire locomotive.   
“The perfect ring, for my perfect bride.” Corneo chuckled, clearly excited by Tifa’s attempts to escape. “A fully upgraded Demi materia cost me a small fortune, but it was worth it.”   
The bed let out another groan of protest and, despite its massive, wooden frame, it began to bow in the middle.   
“Although I do go through quite a few beds…” Don Corneo admitted.   
Tifa panted as she strained against the immense weight locked around her legs. With incredible effort, she managed to get the bangle to turn in place, allowing her to slowly pull herself around to face Corneo. Maybe if she could get him to drop his guard then she could get her hands around his neck and force him to set her free. “Awww, sweetie. It’s nice that you want to…uff…spice things up…but how about a little foreplay first? A girl has to get in the mood, you know?”   
Corneo cackled with amusement, rolling off the bed mere seconds before she could get close enough to grab him. She wanted to slam her fists on the bed with rage, but she fought to avoid letting her fury show.   
_Maybe if I can pull it off the edge of the bed, it’ll break when it hits the floor._ She struggled, stretching herself out to her full length to try and drag herself towards the edge, but it was no good. It really was like struggling against sucking mud or quicksand as the weight of the materia-enhanced bangle bowed the bed in the middle and pulled her down into the morass of silk sheets and feather pillows. She couldn’t even pull herself far enough to grip the edge of the massive mattress.   
Corneo giggled as Tifa strained to escape the bed, taking his fur-lined coat off and hanging it from a hook carved in the shape of a topless siren, protruding from one of the trunk-like support posts. He dashed around the side of the bed and dived in, like a diver doing a bellyflop. The bed creaked but compared to the immense, magically-enhanced weight of the bangle, Corneo’s bulk hardly seemed to make a difference.   
Tifa tried to pull herself around again, but her legs were just too exhausted from the struggle and she could only lay helpless as Don Corneo flopped towards her, bouncing across the bed like an eager seal. With one final flop, he landed right on top of her, his fat stomach right on top of her legs. She had just started to pull herself up on her arms again, but the impact knocked her back down again, eliciting a soft, distressed exclamation.   
_Great, like I don’t have enough weight to deal with. She couldn’t even try to throw him off, her legs and back were just too worn out._  
Don Corneo rolled around, positioning himself parallel to Tifa’s body, his head hovering right above her waist. She could feel his hot, wet breath wafting over the back of her thighs, even through the material of her skirt. Slowly, he reached out with his trembling fingers and delicately took the hem of her skirt between his thumbs and forefingers. Slowly he lifted it, as though he was lifting away the veil from the eyes of his blushing bride. Baring her ass, he let out a long, shuddering breath, his entire body trembling against Tifa’s legs in excitement.   
“You know, it’s tragic. Truly tragic…” His voice was hoarse, filled with an almost religious awe. Tifa couldn’t see him, but it sounded almost like he was on the verge of tears. “…that you can’t see how _incredible_ you look from this angle. You’ll never be able to gaze upon this…majestic…sight.”   
Tifa’s face felt hot as Corneo’s hot breath tickled her upper thighs and the crack of her ass. She knew that she wasn’t above vanity…even though she strove to perfect her fighting techniques and strengthening her body, she also took care to maintain her appearance. She liked the way men would stare at her on the streets, how the customers at Seventh Heaven would jostle for her attention. She took pride in her beauty and she thought she was used to the way men reacted to her.   
But this was different. Having this man draped over her, practically worshipping her like a goddess…she couldn’t deny it felt good. But at the same time, she felt dirty. Shameful. Don Corneo was a crook. A criminal. Practically a slavemaster. He was just as much her enemy as the Shinra corporation. She felt disgusted with herself for reacting to his praise like this.   
“You are positively mouthwatering.” Don Cornea continued, his voice practically quaking with hunger. There was a loud slap as he clapped both hands onto her asscheeks, eliciting a high pitched little yelp of surprise from Tifa. His fingers sink into the soft, smooth skin of her ass, meeting the firm muscle underneath. Purring like a drunken cat, he rolled his hands in a circular motion, groping and stroking her. Giggling with delight at the sight of her soft skin rippling beneath his rough handling. “This ass, it’s one in a million! No, one in a billion! NO! NO! This ass is one of a kind! An irreplaceable work of art! YESSS!!”   
Tifa’s hands clenched around a mass of purple silk and she bit the tip of her tongue to keep herself from moaning out loud. Although she’d had many men try to seduce over the years, she had never allowed any of them to go further than a saucy wink or a blown kiss. She had no idea that having her rear manhandled like this would feel so good.   
_Why did it have to be Corneo, though?!_ She wailed internally, wishing the creepy crime boss wasn’t the one inspiring this tense heat building between her legs. _Get it together Tifa…you can still make this work. Don’t let him throw you off. He sounds hungry. I can work with hungry._  
“Oh!” She allowed herself to make a small, moan of pleasure (which was far too real for her liking). She was breathing heavily now, pushing her large breasts into the thick mattress, but she forced herself to stay calm and keep up her facade of a flustered bride. “Oh, honey pie…If you’re looking for something to eat, I have just the thing. But you’ll have to let me…open up for you. Maybe if you let one of my legs out…”  
Corneo just laughed. She could feel the metal of his rings as he dug his hands into the flesh of her ass, spreading her cheeks apart. “Oooh, don’t you worry! I’ve got all I can eat…right here!”   
Tifa’s head perks up, trying to understand what he was trying to say. Then the puzzle-pieces locked in place. She wasn’t sexually experienced herself, but she had heard a few stories from some of her more…worldly girlfriends. She looked over her shoulders, eyes wide in shock and her voice coming out as a hesitant stammer. “Y-you don’t mean…?”  
Don Corneo’s met her eyes, his wide face peering over the curve of her ass like the sunrise coming over the horizon. His mouth was spread in a wide grin and his pompadour was bouncing up and down with excitement.   
“Oh yeesssss!!” She felt him reach his thumbs between her cheeks, spreading her open wider. She could feel that hot breath against the taut, virgin skin of her asshole. “It’s been so long. So many girls. I’ve been searching for that one perfect ass.”  
Tifa gasped slightly as he wiggled his fingers, massaging her buttocks. She wanted to protest, but she didn’t know what she could do…if she broke character now, then there’s no telling what Corneo might do.   
“This is it. The perfect recipe. Soft and ripe, but still with a tight, firm center. Big and beautiful, but not too fatty. Perfectly smooth. Divine aroma. It’s everything I’ve ever wanted.” His grip tightened, just shy of being painful, and he let out a cruel, nasty chuckle. “And the ultimate spice to this dish? The wonderful icing on this cake? This perfect ass belongs to none other than the Avalanche Amazon herself.”   
“What?” Tifa gasped, heart hammering in her chest. For a moment, she considered trying to keep up the ruse…maybe Corneo wasn’t sure. But one look at his smug grin told her that trying to play dumb would do her no good. “How…?”  
“Oh, my girl. I knew the moment I saw your photo. I have dirt on all of you idealistic idiots.” Corneo twirled his thin, greasy mustache while his other hand continued to massage her left buttock. “I was going to just have you tied up and let my boys have their way with you for a few days…but this…” He smacked her ass, causing her soft flesh to jiggle. “This body. This ass. There was no way I could let it go to waste in a whorehouse.”   
“You bastard!” Tifa snarled, panting as she strained against the immense weight locked around her legs. It was a futile effort, but there was no way she’d just lay down and die. “When I get out of this I’m going to snap you like a twig! A fat, greasy twig!”   
“Now, now, now.” Don Corneo waggled his finger, gripping her ass tightly with one hand, eliciting another high-pitched grunt from Tifa. “That’s no way to talk to your husband. Besides, I’m in a very, very good mood right now. Maybe I’ll give you some of that information you’re so desperate for.“  
Tifa stopped struggling for a moment, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Really…?”  
“Of course. Consider it a wedding present.” He gripped each cheek in one hand and spread them apart again, licking his lips with his big, fat tongue. “But first…I must have my feast.”   
_Why did I have to tell Cloud to go back to the bar? I could really use a himbo with a giant sword right now._ Tifa turned her head away, biting her lip and wishing she knew what to do. _If he knows about me…then he knows about everyone at Avalanche. Wedge. Jessie. Barret. Maybe even Marlene. I’ve got to find out what he’s planning._  
“...fine.” She murmured quietly, unable to bring herself to turn back to the fat pervert still gripping her ass.   
“What was that, my dear?” Corneo giggled sadistically.   
“I said fine!! If that’s what it takes!” She felt hot. Light-headed. Pulled tight like a guitar string.   
Corneo’s triumphant laughter trailed off into hoarse, eager panting. He sounded like a dog straining against its leash to run free.   
“J-just hurry up already!” Tifa was trembling with apprehension, which only intensified as she heard the wet sound of Corneo licking his lips.   
Corneo dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her butt and spread her ass even wider, baring the tight, shiny pucker of her pretty pink asshole. He slowly lowered his face into the cleft of her ass, tongue out. Tifa’s eyes tightened up as she felt his hot breath tickling her exposed pucker.   
She couldn’t help but cry out, a helpless, tender sound, when he licked her. It was one, long smooth motion, the tip of his tongue starting at the bottom of her pussy before slicking its way up along the cleft of her ass, across the surface of her asshole and all the way up to her lower back. She hadn’t been prepared for a feeling like this and her back arched against her will, pressing herself back against Don Corneo’s hot, slimy tongue.   
Don Corneo’s eyes dilated as the taste of her filled his mouth and he groaned in obscene pleasure at the taste of her. The vibration of his voice against her made sent another tremor up Tifa’s spine as he buried himself between her ass cheeks. She could feel the sharp tips of his twisted mustache tickling her as he pressed his face against her.   
The sound was horrific. It was like a hungry pig scrabbling its head against the bottom of a feed bucket, or a hungry dog trying to coax a morsel out of a narrow hole with its tongue. It was a slobbery, moist, disgusting sound…  
…but the feeling was incredible. Tifa’s entire body was shaking, her back rising and falling as she was wracked by rippling waves of pleasure as Don Corneo attacked her asshole with the hunger and determination of a starving man.   
She had never found the prospect of “butt stuff” appealing and had always looked askance the few friends she knew that swore by it. Even when she was alone in her small room under Seventh Heaven, pleasuring herself to lurid fantasies…the thought of anal simply never entered her mind. It wasn’t something she had ever thought she might enjoy.   
She had been wrong. So wrong. It felt amazing. Even now, unmasked, locked up, surrounded by enemies and at the mercy of the most famous pervert in Midgar…it still was the most pleasure she had ever felt.   
She struggled against that feeling. Against the bubbling lust that was slowly rising over the levies of fear and shame she had built up. She tightened her grip on the bedsheets, twisting several layers of rich purple silk into a rope and straining at it with all of her considerable might, trying to hold onto herself.   
It wasn’t working. The feeling of being trapped in quicksand intensified, but this time it wasn’t because she was sinking into the bed…it was because with each juicy swipe of his tongue, each sucking slurp of his lips and each intoxicated groan of pleasure, she could feel herself being pulled down into his lust. Weird, wet, thick Corneo quicksand closing around her body, rising inch by inch over her body as she felt herself being consumed by his depravity just as he was consuming her ass.   
_I’m not going to do it. I’m not. I’m better than this. I’m not a gross freak like he is._ She wished she could cover her ears, to shut out the sound of Corneo’s slurping and moaning, but she simply couldn’t unclench her trembling fists around that tight cord of silk between her fingers. Besides, even if she could block out his eager noises, there was nothing she could do to stop how it felt. The sensation of his tongue flicking up and down over her pucker. The sensation of rapid, snuffling breathing from his big nose, as it pressed against her tailbone. His mustache and beard scratching and tickling at the tender, untouched skin of her buttocks.   
_I’m not…going…to let this bastard…make me…ccuuuuuuuuuoooooohh FUCK!_  
“Fuck!!” The internal exclamation burst from her lips as she threw her head back in shock. Don Corneo shifted his grip, grabbing her around the waist and simply pulling her back against his face. He spread his mouth wide and, without warning, pushed his tongue right against her tight, virgin pucker. He prodded ferociously, trying to force his thick, wet tongue inside her.   
She fought back as best she could, against both his intrusive tongue and the pleasure she was feeling. She clenched herself, trying as best she could to keep herself tightly closed against the relentless assault of his probing tongue. Her firm buttocks squeezed against the sides of his face, turning it beet red (although she could hardly see it, given their current positions). But he was in too deep already and the pressure of her tight ass cheeks only served to pull his face inward, rather than pushing outward.   
“You…sick…disgusting…piece of garbaaaaaaHHHH!!”   
As Don Corneo’s tongue finally slipped inside her, the sound of shredding cloth came from the twisted sheets of silk between her fingers seconds before the thick silk rope tore apart entirely under the force of her convulsion. Despite her attempts to retain a few shreds of dignity, Tifa couldn’t help herself. She moaned shamelessly, a drawn-out, hungry noise of animal pleasure as Corneo’s tongue flicked in and out. The gate had been breached, there was nothing she could do to keep his tongue from invading her asshole again and again. Even if she had the ability to, she didn’t have the will to fight any further. Even if the materia-augmented bracelet around her ankles had failed, she wouldn’t have the ability to push Corneo away. The quicksand was too deep. She was trapped. Held prisoner by this feeling.   
As Corneo tongue-fucked her asshole with rising gusto, Tifa’s back curved like a bow as her arms thrust into the deep material of the mattress, her head thrown back and staring at the ceiling, the gods and goddesses of Wutai staring mockingly down at her as she abandoned her pride completely. Not that she could see it. Her eyes were wide, but her pupils had rolled so far back into her head that they were practically all white.   
The orgasm was like an out-of-body experience, but not in a spiritual sense. Rather, it was like her body rejected the rational, thinking part of her mind…pushing it out so that she could only watch as her physical form squirmed and thrashed, debasing itself in paroxysms of pleasure, no longer caring who was giving that pleasure, or how…just wanting more. More. **More!**  
Her body pushed itself back against Don Corneo’s face, forcing strength into her exhausted thighs to lift herself up and impale her ass hole on Corneo’s hot, slick tongue. A second orgasm hit, prolonging her pleasure. Her body tightened, her pussy taut and quivering as it squirted girlcum along the length of her inner thighs. Her legs rubbed themselves together, using that wetness to stimulate her throbbing pussy to greater heights of pleasure while Corneo continued to push his tongue deeper into her body.   
Throughout it all, her mind floated in that thick, sucking quicksand. Helpless and unable to resist. Barely able to think as the pleasure her body was feeling echoed through her mind.  
Finally, the shockwaves of repeated orgasms began to fade and she slowly felt her consciousness returning. Her body was spent. Wrung out by ecstasy like a damp towel…now there was nothing left. No anger. No fight. Just a sense of exhaustion and the aftershocks of the most intense sexual pleasure she had ever felt.   
As she collapsed face-first onto the bed and her mind sank into unconsciousness, she idly wondered if she’d ever be able to feel shame again after experiencing something like that. For that matter, she wasn’t sure if that would be a good or a bad thing.  
  


**************************

  
  
The answer to that question came quicker than she would have liked as she drifted back to the waking world. At first, she felt only discomfort. Her face was buried into a pile of pillows and blankets, sweat running down her face and neck, accumulated droplets turning the space between her breasts into a humid cave. Her dress was bunched uncomfortably around her torso and one breast had slipped free at some point, perhaps while she slept, or maybe from the intensity of her orgasm.   
That thought snapped her back to full wakefulness and she quickly realized the shame was still there. It was looming above her, a giant, dark mountain of disgust and self-loathing that had accumulated and now, it fell, a crushing avalanche of guilt and humiliation. She felt almost physically pressed down by it as she struggled to rationalize the muddled memories of the night.   
_Maybe…maybe he used some kind of drug…or he has another materia. Some kind of special mystify materia that made me lose control._ She squeezed her eyes shut, pressing her balled-up fists against her temples. _And even if…even if he didn’t…I didn’t have a choice. It was for Avalanche. For the planet. If I’m willing to die for the cause, shouldn’t I be willing to…to…_  
She didn’t feel very convinced.   
Her shame-spiral was interrupted by an odd, shuddering sensation against her lower back. That was when she realized that her entire lower body felt like it had gone numb, like sleeping on her arm wrong…but for everything below her waist.   
Rising up on her elbows, muscles creaking in protest, she turned to look at her unresponsive legs.   
“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” She half-coughed, half-gasped, her throat dry and hoarse from her cries of pleasure.   
Don Corneo was still back there. He had let go of her waist at some point and his arms were splayed out on both sides of his body and he lay flat over her legs (probably the reason for the numbness). His face was still wedged firmly between her buttocks, his golden pompadour sticking out from her ass like the tail of a gaudy rabbit. For a moment, she was worried that he might have had a heart attack, but then her ass cheeks trembled as air burbled between them.   
Don Corneo was snoring.   
He was snoring directly against her ass hole.   
_That fat, disgusting, motherfucker!_ She snarled internally. The perverted pig couldn’t even be bothered to drag himself off of her? _Enough is enough!_  
She jerked herself away, trying to dislodge Don Corneo’s face from her bare, desecrated ass, only to find herself stopped short by the harsh, immobile weight of the ankle binding. It was still latched onto her legs, and just as heavy as before.   
_How is this thing still going?_ She shook her head in frustration, causing her sweat-dampened hair to fall over her forehead. The bangle must have some kind of internal mana reservoir or something. _Maybe it’ll run out eventually…but what if he wakes up first?_  
That thought shook her to the core. No matter what, she didn’t want to be restrained when Don Corneo woke up. It didn’t matter what promises he had made to her, he couldn’t be trusted. Not that she was going to let him get away with welching on their bargain…he’d just be answering questions on her terms, not his.   
With a grunt of effort, she tried to roll her body to the side in an attempt to dislodge Corneo from his resting place. If she could get him off of her then maybe she could pull herself back far enough to reach the bangle’s lock or pull the materia from its socket.   
After several moments of futile thrashing she was left panting and frustrated but still trapped. With her legs weak and numb, the fat bastard was just too heavy to throw off, especially with the way the bed dipped in the middle under the weight of the enchanted ring. The effort was causing more sweat to drip down her collarbone. Her blue micro dress was already soaked in it, clinging to her body uncomfortably as she lay face-down in the thick bedding. The sharp incline in the bed even allowed some of it to flow down her back to the crack of her ass, where it bubbled and spattered from the vibration of Corneo’s cartoonish snores.   
She had felt like she was trapped in quicksand before, but this was much more literal. The soft feather-bed might as well be a pool of hardening cement…she just couldn’t get free.   
She looked over her shoulders at Corneo’s ridiculous pompadour still wiggling between her butt cheeks. She could definitely reach back far enough to give him a slap or even a punch…but it would be a weak blow. She just didn’t have the leverage to bring her strength to bear, even if she wasn’t worn out already. It might feel good to give that dumb head a sharp smack but that would just wake him up.  
 _Who knows what he would do next._  
The thought sent an unpleasant shiver through her body and she couldn’t help thinking of the way she had felt before she passed out. She took a deep breath and forced that thought away. She was already disgusted with herself and had no desire to be a part of any more of his twisted fantasies or perverse games. No matter how good they had felt.   
_But what alternative do I have?_ She wracked her brain, trying in vain to come up with some plan…some way to break herself free or turn the tables on Corneo. She could try breaking the bed, sending them both spilling onto the floor. Maybe she’d be able to unclasp her ankles before he got his wits about him. But the mattress was too thick and the support pillars too far away. If she had materia she could unless a blast of fire or lightning, or try and heal her legs…but those were all hidden away and far, far out of reach. Maybe Cloud would get worried and come rescue her…  
That thought almost made her faint. The possibility of Cloud walking through that door, finding her laying down here with her skirt around her ribs and her ass filled with Corneo’s face…the embarrassment would be too much. Barret would be just as bad.   
She didn’t have a choice. She’d have to try and wake him. If she woke him up now, maybe he’d be too tired to try anything else. She could feign weakness and maybe turn the tables on him and his men once her legs were free.   
No matter what, if he didn’t wake up, she wouldn’t be able to get the info she needed. She curled her body, straining with one hand to try and get a grip on his tuft of blond hair. Tears stung her eyes as she thought about the things he might do to her. What depths he might drag her down to.   
She is stopped by the harsh snap of a lock opening up. Her hand freezes in midair, only inches from Corneo’s head. The sound came from the bedroom door. Someone was opening the locks. Another lock clicked open.   
For one wild moment, she thought it might be Cloud or Barret after all. The jubilation of possible rescue warred with the horror of discovery. She buried her face in the bedding, appalled at the thought of what their face would look like when they found her like this. But as the third lock snapped open, she realized this couldn’t be either of them. They would have just smashed the door open…whoever this was, they had a key.   
The bedroom door opened quietly. The curve of the bent mattress made it impossible for her to see who was coming in. Probably one of the Don’s goons, like Kotch or Skotch. She kept her face in the sheets, trying to feign sleep. Maybe they would let their guard down.   
“Tifa.” The voice was a soft whisper. Not a voice she recognized but, clearly, they knew her. She hesitated, unsure if she should respond, but the voice continued. “Tifa, don’t worry. I’m here to help, just give me a minute and I’ll get you out of here.”  
She could hear footsteps circling around the side of the massive bed and she decided to take a chance. Looking up through the curtain of sweaty black hair, she took a glance at the intruder. A young man, with silver hair tucked beneath a baseball cap. She didn’t recognize him immediately, but after a few seconds her mind placed him…he was one of the guards at the mansion gates. He’d inspected her recommendation documents after Chocobo Sam had dropped her off.   
His name was…Leslie. Leslie Kyle. She remembered that he had seemed concerned about her. He had even asked if she was sure she knew what she was getting herself into, offering to let her go if she wanted to.   
She wished that she had taken him up on that.   
Noticing that she was awake, Leslie held out one hand in a calming gesture, raising his other finger to his lips to warn her to stay silent. She hardly needed the warning…this close to possible rescue she hardly dared to move at all, for fear of rousing Corneo and ruining everything. Leslie might not be willing to help her in the face of certain reprisal from the Don.   
So she held still, eyes tracking Leslie across the edge of the bed. He reached the bedstand and carefully opened it, retrieving something that looked like a small perfume bottle with a spray cap. Slowly, he eased himself onto the giant bed and, in a sudden burst of motion, he grabbed Corneo’s hair, yanking his head free of Tifa’s rear.   
Corneo snorted at the sudden jostling motion but Leslie was ready. Turning his face away, he squirted two puffs of the perfume bottle directly into Corneo’s semi-conscious face.   
“Mmurrgh?!” It was the only sound Corneo managed to make before he went limp, claimed by unconsciousness once again. His snores resumed, even deeper and louder this time, his head still hanging from his mohawked pompadour gripped in Leslie’s hand. Leslie let out a deep, relieved breath and shot Tifa a small, comforting smile.   
“Dream powder tincture.” He held up the small perfume bottle by way of explanation. He was speaking normally now, apparently unconcerned about Corneo waking. “The Don keeps it around when he feels like…well, indulging himself in certain ways.”   
“You’re sure he’ll stay asleep?” Tifa’s voice was a hoarse whisper, still unsure.   
“He’ll be out for at least half an hour. Probably more.” Leslie nodded. “Trust me, this is strong stuff.”   
“Then don’t just sit there, get this bastard off of me!” Tifa pushed herself up on her elbows, hope giving her renewed strength.   
Even with the two of them working together it took several minutes to roll Corneo off of her. His unconscious body seemed to be twice as heavy as he looked and the deep well in the center of the mattress kept causing him to roll back on top of Tifa. Finally, Leslie managed to pull him out of the divot, only for him to roll off onto the floor. Both Tifa and Leslie froze, terrified that Corneo might wake up…but then his loud, buzzsaw snores began again and they both let out relieved sighs.   
“I can’t get up.” Tifa winced as feeling slowly began to return to her numb legs. “He used some kind of gravity materia.”   
“Yeah, I know that one.” Leslie nodded, a grim expression on his face. He hurried over to the post where Corneo’s fur coat was hung. Digging around in the pockets finally produced a small, golden key.   
The sound of the golden circlet unlatching from her ankles was like music to Tifa’s ears. With another staticy buzz, the materia deactivated and suddenly the bed sprang into is normal shape once more, almost tossing Tifa off onto the floor as the springy mattress bounced back.  
She rolled off the bed and got to her feet…and almost collapsed as her numbed legs gave out. It wasn’t just her legs either, she could feel her pelvis trembling, still weak from the intensity of her orgasm.   
Fortunately, Leslie caught her before she fell to the floor. Tifa flushed, realizing how awful she looked…her dress was stained with sweat, causing it to cling to her body. One of her breasts was hanging out and the skirt was still bunched up above her waist, revealing her ass, still marked by the imprint of the Don’s face and dripping with the built-up drool as he snoozed in it. She wanted to push herself away and cover herself, but she also knew that if she tried then she’d just end up collapsing.   
Thankfully, Leslie didn’t say anything and just kept his gaze politely fixed on a point about halfway up the opposite wall, waiting for her to regain her strength and stand on her own. Finally upright, and feeling a bit more like a human being, she pulled her dress back into something resembling modesty and walked across the floor towards the side of the bed where Don Corneo lay.   
He was sprawled on his back, drool trickling from the corner of his wide-open mouth. It might have just been her imagination, but she thought that she could still see traces of his obscene glee on his sleeping face. Her gaze fell lower and she shook her head in disgust at the sight of the large, wet stain on the front of Corneo’s pants. He must have come in his pants hard enough to pass out.   
_At least he came in there, rather than in my ass._  
“I don’t suppose that I could give him a few kicks in his fat stomach without waking him up?” She looked back over at Leslie who shook his head, a rueful smile on his face. “Well, maybe we should tie him up. I’ve got a few questions that he needs to answer.”   
“Wait.” Leslie holds up a hand to stop her. In his fingers is a small black object: a miniature audio recorder. “This should have everything you need to know. I started recording Corneo’s conversations once he began meeting with some Shinra bigwig, someone called Heidegger. Whatever else Corneo knows, it’s not as important as this is.”  
Tifa took the device from Leslie, peering down at it curiously.   
“What were they talking about.”   
“Shinra’s going to do something crazy…they’re going to wipe out Sector 7 completely.” He shook his head. “I knew Corneo was human garbage…but I didn’t think even he would stoop so low.”   
“What?!” Tifa’s shocked reaction was louder than she intended and Leslie put a nervous finger to his lips.   
“We can’t waste time talking about it here! You’ve got to get out of here, get this back to Avalanche so you can actually do something to stop it.”   
He walked over to one wall and pulled a dragon-shaped light fixture. The wall swung open, revealing a hidden staircase beyond.   
“This is the Don’s backdoor escape route, if he ever really needs it. If you follow the stairs then there’s a tunnel that’ll take you a few blocks from the mansion, right by the Sector Seven gate. I’ve got a key for the gates here.”   
Leslie handed the key over to Tifa. She looked down at her trembling hands, holding the key and the recorder.  
“So all of this…it was just a waste of time?” Her voice was thick with frustration and exhaustion. “I should have just stayed back at Avalanche.”  
“No!” Leslie shook his head, grabbing Tifa’s shoulders. “No…look, I’ve had this info for a while now. I knew what Corneo and Shinra were planning…but I was too scared to bring it to Avalanche myself. But I didn’t have the guys to do it until you came in here. I knew what you were doing and seeing you put your life on the line…it showed me what a coward I’ve been.”   
Tifa gave him a smile and pulled him in for a hug. They embrace for a moment, both relieved for different reasons.   
“Thanks, Leslie. For everything.”  
“Thank you. You and all the rest of Avalanche. Now get going,” Leslie looked over at Corneo’s unconscious body. “I’ve got a few things left to do here, then I’ll be sneaking out as well.”   
  


****************

  
  
A few minutes later Tifa was stepping through the gates to Sector Seven. A gust of wind blew through the open gates, bringing with it the familiar scents and stenches of the slums. It also slipped through the ragged hem of Tifa’s skirt, chilling the crack of her ass, still wet from Corneo’s slobber. Tifa blushed at the sensation, realizing that her panties were still in the hands of that creep from earlier.   
It was late at night now and the slums were quiet and mostly empty, but Tifa still rushed through the ramshackle buildings, hoping that she wouldn’t meet anyone while she looked like this.   
As she jogged through the crooked alleys, she thought about the experiences she had tonight. There was no use denying how it had felt, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to shake it. No matter how depraved and gross the experience had been, the memory of it was causing wetness to trickle down her inner thigh even now.   
The rimjob the Don had given her had felt good. Not just good…incredible. But, at the same time, it was intertwined with the sight, feel and smell of that pig Corneo. How could she look back on that feeling, knowing that it would just bring up the memories of what he had done to her?   
She turned the corner, her heart lifting at the sight of the Seventh Heaven. As a smile spread across her face, a thought occurred to her…the best way to get rid of the bad memories of her night with Corneo would be to replace them with good ones. The same feelings, the same pleasures…maybe even some new ones…but with someone she knew and trusted instead.   
As she approached the building she thought about Cloud…but for some reason, the face that kept coming to mind was Wedge. Just the other day she had watched him devour a slice of pie. The image of him greedily licking the last drops of ice cream and crumbs of crust from the bowl took on a whole new meaning in her mind.   
Putting that thought aside for later, she reached for the door to the bar. As it opened, she heard an unfamiliar female voice.   
“I said breathe out!”   
Tifa blinked in surprise at the sight that greeted her. Cloud was standing in the middle of the bar while an unknown girl with long, plaited brown hair pressed her foot against his back, straining to tighten a corset around his torso. He was wearing a frilly gown and delicate jewelry. His spikey hair had been coiffed into something more feminine and his cheeks were caked with blush.   
Cloud and the unknown girl both looked up as Tifa entered, clearly just as shocked by her bedraggled appearance. The three of them held that tableau for a very long time, no one sure what to say next.  
Tifa finally broke the silence.   
“I’m going to take a shower.”  
With that, she tossed Cloud the recording device, took a deep breath and marched off to the bathroom. 


End file.
